


Little Ones

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Unusual Household [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angel Molly, Family, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly finds the next pair of children to adopt by accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Creative Bingo Word: End

Molly’s POV  
Three months after deciding that perhaps it was time to find herself a new little one to care for, she does just that and completely on accident.

She is walking down the road humming when her ears pick up a sound that would probably be too quiet for most to hear. Curious as to what makes that noise she turns towards it, and follows it towards a dead end. Several minutes are spent looking around for it until she spots a small opening that no regular sized adult could fit through. Probably a good thing she can change her size as needed then.

Carefully shrinking and making her way through the opening she finds herself in the ruins of an old building and the underground. She hadn’t thought that there were many buildings like this in the city, but quickly realizes that such a massive city probably has several areas like this.

Several minutes are spent as she works her way through the building until she finds what she’s hearing. She’s thankful for her ability to see in the dark as she makes her way through the cave-in, to another dead end, only this one isn’t what it seems. She can feel the magic saturating the area, and it takes her just a moment to access it and walk through it, right into a den of some assortment. There is a nest of blankets and pillows on top of a mattress tucked into a corner. There is a janitor’s sink, with dripping cold water. Candles are scattered around the room, though none are currently lit. There is a small cooler and a little hibachi grill.

Someone’s been living here, she realizes. Actually, someone is still here. That’s the noise she keeps hearing. Now where? She wonders as she glances about, deciding they must be on the bed, there is nowhere else a person could be.

Making her way over to the bed, she frowns when she sees exactly how small the lump in the bedding is. Is this person a small folk or one of the smaller races? Whoever it is, is not near death as far as she can tell, her instincts to walk a dying person through the process are not flared up.

Now that she is right next to the bed, the noise is a bit easier to make out, and makes her think of a baby or animal cub.

Kneeling down next to the bed, she tugs the blankets slowly away from the pile. Discovery two tiny bodies curled around each other. Her eyes travel over them, noting the fluffy orange and white tails, triangular ears, and small eye-teeth peeking through the lips.

Kitsunes, she thinks. Well, half-kitsune, she corrects herself as her eyes travel over the pair. They apparently are a combination of human and kitsune. Focusing, she follows the children’s bloodlines, looking for the parents and sighing when she discovers both are dead. The kitsune died six weeks ago when hunters came for him. The human died two days ago trying to get the children away from those hunters. There are no other family members left alive.

Well, she had been thinking of adopting, guess these two would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Her tale with her new children will definitely be continued later


End file.
